warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Griffen Over Brook
This story is by IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart for Fuzzypelt's contest. Chapter 1 Griffenpaw waved his odd tail in triumph. He stared down at Starlingpaw, the oldest apprentice, whom he had just pinned down in a battle training round. "Good job, Griffenpaw!" his mentor, Lionpelt purred. "As for you Starlingpaw, that was a basic trick he pulled on you. I taught you that in your first moon of training," Starlingpaw's mentor, Shiningclaw, meowed. Griffenpaw got off the older cat and started grooming his dusty fur. Starlingpaw rose up, shook his pelt, and growled. "Good job, Griffenpaw! You sure showed him!" his best friend, Redpaw meowed, bounding up beside him. "Starlingpaw, now you face off against Redpaw," Shiningclaw ordered. Starlingpaw sneered in contempt for having to fight a near beginner and threw himself at the smaller apprentice. Redpaw used the advantage of his small side to duck, turn, and attack the larger cat from behind. Redpaw pummeled Starlingpaw's belly with his paws. Starlingpaw fell and Redpaw slithered out from under him as he crashed down. Redpaw jumped back onto the tom's shoulders and leaned onto him. "Starlingpaw!" Shiningclaw hissed, "What is with you today!" Shiningclaw's face was red with fury and embarassment. "Very good, Redpaw! Your skills are improving!" Redpaw's mentor, Skytail nodded approvingly. Redpaw swelled with pride and Griffenpaw bounded over to congratulate his friend. "Thanks, Griffenpaw!" Redpaw purred after he complimented his win. "Everybody will be afraid to face us in battle!" Griffenpaw crowed. He cowered, pretending to be cats from other Clans, "No! It's the feared Griffenpaw! Oh no! His counterpart, Redpaw!" Redpaw purred again and smiled, giggling at the thought of them conquering all who opposed ThunderClan. Starlingpaw snorted with scorn and stalked away with Shiningclaw storming at his heels. "Great training, you two," Lionpelt praised the two apprentices, "You deserve a reward. I'll tell Cherrystar to take you two to the Gathering. Griffenpaw and Redpaw exchanged excited glances. They had both never been to a Gathering. They had only been apprentices for a few moons now. "Back to camp, you two, so you can rest," Skytail ordered, padding off with Lionpelt in the direction of camp. Without hesitation, Griffenpaw and Redpaw scampered after their mentors. Chapter 2 Griffenpaw saw Redpaw's eyes stretch wide at all the cats at the Gathering. He, too, was amazed at how such a tiny island could hold most of the cats in four Clans. "Stay close, Redpaw, or you might get lost in a sea of legs," Griffenpaw teased. "Very funny," Redpaw purred. They spotted a group of young toms surrounding something. "What's all the commotion?" Griffenpaw asked. "I'll go check!" Redpaw meowed. He padded over to a pine and scrambled up it with ease. After a few minutes, Redpaw called to Griffenpaw, "You must see this!" Griffenpaw looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched and he went up the tree. Redpaw was staring at a pale yellow she-cat in the middle of a hoard of toms. She couldn't have been much older than Griffenpaw. He was transfixed. "She's pretty!" Griffenpaw purred. Redpaw laughed, "Just like you, Griffenpaw, to be thinking of other Clans." "She draws such a big crowd," Griffenpaw observed. "Snap out of it!" Redpaw meowed, "The Gathering's about to start!" Redpaw and Griffenpaw hopped down from the tree and Griffenpaw snuck away from Redpaw over to the crowd. He and the she-cat were now face to face and he stared into he beautiful blue eyes. She continued past but on her way, she whispered, "Meet me at the border tomorrow night." Griffenpaw stood dumbfounded. Out of all the toms she could've chosen to meet, she chose him! Griffenpaw made his way back to Redpaw who was watching the leaders carefully. "Where were you, Griffenpaw?" Redpaw asked. Griffenpaw didn't answer just purred dreamily. Redpaw sighed, "No... not again..." "Moons ago, we made two kits apprentices and now they are here: Redpaw and Griffenpaw!" Cherrystar announced. Redpaw ducked his head and Griffenpaw lifted his head high as the Clans chanted their names. "We have a similar situation here in ShadowClan. Her name is Brookpaw!" So Brookpaw is her name! Many tom apprentices including Griffenpaw shouted her name whole-heartedly. Redpaw shook his head. "I don't like this, Griffenpaw.... I don't like it..." Griffenpaw ignored him and kept staring at the beautiful she-cat, who he was to meet the next night. Chapter 3 Griffenpaw sidled up to Redpaw, who was enjoying a mouse over by the apprentices's den and poked him, "Redpaw!" Redpaw jumped up and let out a shout, bristling, then settled back down. "Oh, it's you, Griffenpaw." "You're good at calming people right?" Griffenpaw asked his friend. Redpaw nodded, his eyes glowing with interest. "Well..." Griffenpaw looked around, then stammered, "Tonight I am going to meet that beauty from ShadowClan." "Griffenpaw!" Redpaw yowled, his eyes widening. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Griffenpaw hissed. "Sorry, I just don't think this is a good idea. I know you think she is beautiful and all, but really, there are plenty of other she cats right here in this Clan," Redpaw meowed apologetically. "Just help me!" Griffenpaw snapped. Redpaw's eyes widened. Griffenpaw had never snapped at him then meowed, "Ok, Griffenpaw, what's the trouble?" "Well, I'm so nervous and there are so many questions. What if she decides she doesn't like me? What if I screw up? What if we love each other and we want to be mates? Would I have to join ShadowClan? Would she join ThunderClan? What if someone catches us? What if I merely thought she was talking to me at the Gathering and not some other tom?" Griffenpaw shook his head to clear it and looked up at his best friend with pleading eyes. Redpaw sighed and clamly answered each question, "If she doesn't like you, you need to give it up or try harder and ask for a second chance. If you screw up, fix it ot make a joke out of it. If you want to become mates, that's yours and Brookpaw's decision and if you decide to be secret mates or join one Clan, you do whatever you want. If someone catches you, beg for them not to tell or run away. If it was a different tom, make up an excuse for being there." Griffenpaw smiled, feeling a little better, but he knew there were still going to be chances, "Thanks, Redpaw! You're the best!" Redpaw gave Griffenpaw a weak smile, but worry glowed in his eyes. Griffenpaw ignored it and went to the dirtplace, slipping out through a little hole. He stood in the forest, stretched and went on his way to the border. Chapter 4 Griffenpaw scanned the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Nobody was there, except for him. He sat by an oak and waited patiently. He remembered what Redpaw had to say about a different tom and readied and excuse. That's when he saw a pale yellow she-cat slip out of the pine forest on the other side of the border. Her eyes lit up when she saw Griffenpaw, "You came!" "Of course I did," Griffenpaw meowed. Brookpaw bounded over and sat down next to him. They sat in silence, just staring at each other, their paws, and their surroundings. Griffenpaw was horrible at making good, heated conversation. Griffenpaw looked up and stared at her curiously after a while. "Why did you ask me here," he asked, shuffling his paws. Brookpaw stiffened. Griffenpaw stiffened, too. What were her motives? But just as fast, she relaxed and Griffenpaw wasn't sure whether Brookpaw was tense or not. "You were the most handsome tom in the crowd," she meowed, "Except that dark ginger tom you were with. You know... the one with the black patches, but he seemed uninterested." Griffenpaw felt a prick of jealousy. He knew it was Redpaw that she was referring to. And the fact that Brookpaw thought that Redpaw was more handome than him made him angry. Calm down! You're starting to sound like Starlingpaw! ''he warned himself silently. Griffenpaw nodded, "Oh, yes. That was Redpaw." He flicked his crooked tail dismissively. Brookpaw nodded and twined her tail with his. Griffenpaw purred, relaxing and letting all his worries melt away. "So, what's ThunderClan like?" Brookpaw asked. Griffenpaw sighed happily as he thought about his Clan. "Our forest is beautiful! Oaks and maples and brambles and ferns all around. They give us an advantage in a fight because we can manuever in them and climb trees. It's so cool! And the forest is plentiful in voles, mice, and so many birds!" Brookpaw nodded and Griffenpaw felt his pelt burn. He knew he had given away too much,but he figured if she asked him here because he was handsome, secrets were safe. "Wow!" Brookpaw marvled, her eyes sparkling, "It sounds lovely!" "Tell me about ShadowClan," Griffenpaw meowed. Brookpaw shuffled her paws and her eyes dulled, "Oh, pines here and there. Marshes, snakes, frogs, you know." Griffenpaw tried to look enthusiastic about her home Clan even though Brookpaw seemed to not like it much. The sun started to peek over the forest and Brookpaw shook her head regretably. "I have to go," she mewed, "See you." "Bye," Griffenpaw meowed. To his surprise, Brookpaw came over and gave him a tender lick on the cheek before disappearing into ShadowClan land again. Griffenpaw smiled to himself and padded back to camp. Chapter 5 Griffenpaw padded into camp freshly groomed and happy after a sunhigh patrol he had went on as soon as he came back. Redpaw met him at the entrance his big amber eyes glittering up at him with worry, "What happened." Griffenpaw the slash of anger return and he snarled, "Well, ''Redpaw, if you must know, she thinks a worrysome mouse heart like you is more handsome than me!" Redpaw leaped away, his fur bristling, "I don't have control over that! I'm not interested!" His eyes glistened with pain and fear. Griffenpaw nodded coldly and hissed, "She likes me, ok. And she even asked about ThunderClan. Perhaps she is thinking to join the Clan. But stay away!" Redpaw nodded rapidly and whispered, "I know what she is doing. I can sense it!" "Shut up and go away!" Griffinpaw growled. Redpaw scampered away and the rage was replaced with guilt. What had he done? He was about to call after him, but Redpaw had disappeared with his mentor to train. Griffenpaw hung his head, feeling alone. Cherrystar hopped onto the Highledge and let out a yowl for a Clan meeting. Griffenpaw cocked his head. He wondered what Cherrystar wanted. "Today we attack!" Cherrystar yowled. Panic filled Griffenpaw's mind, Not ShadowClan! Please, not ShadowClan! "WindClan have heckled us far too long!" Cherrystar snarled. Relief flooded Griffenpaw. He was glad it was merely WindClan they were attacking, not ShadowClan. Griffenpaw waved his crooked tail, excited. Silverface, the deputy, started sorting the battle patrols. Griffenpaw listened intently until he heard, "...Griffenpaw, Redpaw, Lionpelt..." Griffenpaw jumped into the air and waved his tail again, ready for battle. ThunderClan cats scrambled around the clearing, meeting with their patrols, forming strategies, and giving their apprentices one last drill to do. Griffenpaw headed toward Redpaw, who was eating a mouse at the fresh-kill pile. Redpaw looked up, his amber eyes overflowing with fear. "What have I done, now?" he whimpered. "Nothing, Redpaw," Griffenpaw sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for treating you so crappy. Friends?" "Friends," Redpaw confirmed. "I am so nervous for the battle," Redpaw meowed, changing the subject. "Not me!" Griffenpaw meowed, bouncing on his toes, "I'm excited!" "Only a fool would not feel fear." "Redpaw!" Griffenpaw snapped. "It wasn't me!" Redpaw protested, "I heard it, too!" Griffenpaw sniffed the air and a familiar scent caressed his nose and he turned. "Brookpaw!" he whispered, excitedment glowing in his eyes at seeing her once more. Redpaw's eyes reflected worry. He was either fearful of Griffenpaw being caught or of Brookpaw mooning over him. "Why are you here?" Redpaw asked. "I wanted to see Griffenpaw," Brookpaw whispered. Griffenpaw felt a rush of affection for her. Griffenpaw licked her cheek, "Hi, Brookpaw." "I want you to know if you're in trouble, I am only across the border, so come and get me if you need," Brookpaw meowed. "Ok," Griffenpaw nodded, "But we won't need help." "I expect not," Brookpaw purred, "You're on their side. Anyway, cool camp. It's much better than ShadowClan camp. I have to go. See you later." The pale yellow she-cat disappeared into the bushes. Griffenpaw puffed out his chest with pride, but Redpaw's eyes reflected fear and suspicion. Griffenpaw ignored it, then turned as Silverface yowled, "ThunderClan! It's time to go!" Chapter 6 Griffenpaw bunched his muscles and narrowed his eyes, ready to launch himself at WindClan cats. The ThunderClan patrols were on the hills that surrounded their camp, lying postrate. "They're totally unprepared!" Griffenpaw crowed in a whisper. Redpaw nodded, his eyes wide with worry. "Shut up!" Starlingpaw hissed a little too loud. The WindClan car nearest to them looked up the hill and let out a battle yowl. WindClan cats started gathering at the foot of the hill. "Nice job!" Griffenpaw spat. Shiningclaw hit Starlingpaw over the ear and Starlingpaw scowled in contempt. Redpaw's eyes were wide as he whimpered in fear, "They will surely tear us to shreds." Griffenpaw bristled as the WindClan warriors stalked closer, gradually surrounding the crouching ThunderClan cats. "On my call," Blackstar hissed, "Three.... two... one...g-..." A yowl exploded across the moor, echoing in the open skies. The ThunderClan and WindClan cats looked up, bewildered at what they saw. "ShadowClan attack!" the call rose again. Half of ShadowClan was hurtling up the hill, claws unsheathed. Griffenpaw brightened as the ShadowClan cats tackled the WindClan cats and started to fight. WindClan, distracted, was open to more attack. ThunderClan struck hard. Griffenpaw snickered as he sent a WindClan warrior running, then he went to help Redpaw and Brookpaw fight. ''Why are they fighting together? ''he thought venomously. But there was no time to think about that now. He hurled himself at the warrior they were fighting, clamping his jaws hard around the enemy's tail. The warrior, or the WindClan deputy, howled with rage and turned to nip him. He dodged and watched as Redpaw slithered under the warrior, clawed his belly, then ran out from under the deputy. Brookpaw was landing a bunch of blows on his face, but surprisingly, the blows didn't bleed, or even leave a small mark, which was curious since she should have been training for as many moons as himself, which was 5 if not more. Category:Fan Fictions Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics